Talk:Season 3
Where did you guys hear about The Kevin James skit?? : Questions like this are best served by the forums. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : PLEASE DON"T REMOVE Sliding in Summertime! 13:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC)That Means You, Patrick Oww.. ::I remove and move it to season 2, because there are 3 more episode that haven't aired yet since season 2 is 39 episodes in you remember and also I check it on User:Marekos1996 of the source. ::But he did say that Brain Drain is the last episode of Season 2, and that the next title would be Sliding in Summertime. :::Thanks to User:Poptropica411, he provide a blog proof from Swampy himself at: (link deleted to fake blog) :Yeah, but it was all fake stuff by him which earned him a 6-month (for now) block for impersonating Swampy. Isabella and Lego Liker 00:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Episode Can you add Unnamed bio-dome episode please? It is real, J. C. Barry siad so on Soundcloud. 00:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : I have added it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) UK Airdate Does anybody know when 'Ask a foolish Question' will air in Britain, as it has been a very long time since Moon Farm aired here and there is no mention on the wiki or on adverts as to when the rest of the series, or the rest of the episodes that have already aired in America as to when these episodes will air in britain.? Outraged Hey guys! The Wikipedians claim that 5/7th of Season 3 eps are fake! So rub some sense into those knotheads! Pleasssse? 23:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : We have our own methods of verification of episodes. We are not dependent on what Wikipedia says. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Season 3 will start at 2011 Judging from the schedule in toonzone.net this November, there is no doubt about it Season 3 will definitely start at 2011 since December they "might" air the last 3 episode in season 2 or not at all since it's Christmas time and mostly showing the Christmas Vacation. Patrickau 26 12:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You know, it just dawned on me that it's taking such a long time for Season 2 to wrap up. And then I thought "Maybe it's possible that "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension in Fabulous 2D" may not be the end of the series. Heck, maybe it'll even be the Season 3 premiere! Or at least maybe the halfway point of Season 3. Thoughts? Black Spiderman 18:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to me, based on recent media coverage (New York Times, Los Angeles Times), that Disney knows that Phineas and Ferb is going to be their next big thing (the head of Disney Channel himself was quoted in the LA Times article that he believes it will be one of their biggest properties in 18 months' time), and that 2011 is probably going to be the "year of Phineas and Ferb" as far as merchandising and new output is concerned. There are already rumors in the Disney park fan community that Phineas and Ferb will take the spot previously held by the Power Rangers (no longer a Disney property) as spotlight characters at Disney Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World, and of course Disney highlighted their efforts to merchandise the characters by having Wayne Newton appear alongside Agent P and friends on stage at the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas. I am by no means a predictor of trends, but I have a feeling that Phineas and Ferb are going to be for Disney Channel what Hannah Montana and High School Musical were for it in 2006- their signature characters and their moneymaking machines. Mobo85 18:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! airing date? Hi, I wanted to ask why Wikipedia says that the airing date for Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! '''will be April 30, 2011 for Disney Channel, while as the date published here is 1 April 2011. I trust this Wiki over whatever Wikipedia says, I'm just curious about the reason for this inconsistency. -Inés Sorry for any grammar mistake :P Inenai 21:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :We get our info from Toonzone, which has been very reliable to us, which has the April 1 date, but Wikipedia dislikes it, so they went to msn.com and it said April 30. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 22:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Length Question about the number of episodes. Will season 3 really be this short and end with the episode, Ferb Latin, or is this list just what has been revealed thus far? I don't quite understand. Mar 05:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's what has been revealed so far. Michael.F 05:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey is it just me or is season 3 starting to go a little boring...then again it could just be me It's just you. Everything's Better With Perry 03:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Where is Production Code 308? In Title... Xmortal 22:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Tri-Stone Area/Doof Dynasty. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Remains of the Platypus The production code for Remains of the Platypus is listed as 315b, Escape from Phineas Tower being 315a. Evidently, these were intended to be juxtaposed - due to the 'single episode incident' that's now occuring, Remains of the Platypus should be next. Should we change the list to reflect that? Thank you! Alycia 03:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Disney XD has 5 More episodes left to air! But Disney Channel only has 2 more. Good luck with that, Disney! Infobox needs to be edited Either Season 3 needs to be changed to '''Season Three or Season 1, 2, and 4 need to be changed to 1''', '''2, and 4'. I'd edit the infobox myself, but S1-S3 are locked. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi]][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 08:14, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I think it's best the 1, 2, 3 should stay and don't worry I'll do it. Patrickau 26 (talk) 16:07, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 16:50, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb network order I think it should be Disney Channel Disney XD. Because most of the episodes premiered on Disney Channel before Disney XD, (except for Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon and What'd I Miss), but who cares, most of the episodes aired on Disney Channel before Disney XD, so that's why I think it should be like "'Network''': Disney Channel Disney XD".